ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Animals (TV Series)
House of Animals is an upcoming fantasy comedy mystery adventure crossover animated and Live-Action television series that will release on summer 2016. It is made by Gree443. The show is take place in Second World. Plot Join Heroes with their super adventures where they go into places in both the cartoon and live-action worlds, make new friends, fight old and new enemies/villains, and save the world. Episodes * List of House of Animals episodes Animals Heroes Sonic 1.png|Sonic Tails 2.jpg|Tails Gus ( Rocket Monkeys version ).jpg|Gus Wally ( Rocket Monkeys version ).jpg|Wally Conker the squirrel.png|Conker Peanut.png|Peanut Otter Butter.png|Baby Butter Otter Jelly.png|Jelly Otter ChuckE.jpg|Chuck E. Cheese Kiki's delivery service jiji.png|Jiji Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon Uni-Kitty.png|Uni-Kitty Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker Croc custom icon by thedoctor45-d3hq3w1.png|Croc Bubsy2.PNG|Bubsy Classic bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny Daffy DuckLT.png|Daffy Duck St.png|Stuart Little Tap mar.jpg|Margalo Top Cat.png|Top Cat Oso Yogui y Bu-Bú.jpg|Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear 100px-Original Jake.png|Jake Banjokazooie.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie Pixie y Dixie ( Characters of Hanna-Barbera ).jpg|Pixie and Dixie Babe.jpg|Babe Huckleberry Hound.gif|Huckleberry Hound Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Yang.yyy.jpg|Yang Yin.jpeg|Yin Twilight Sparkle.ha.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png|Applejack Rarity.jpg|Rarity 128px-150px-PinkiePieHiRes.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash.ha.jpg|Rainbow Dash Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy Bigbird1.png|Big Bird ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Patty Rabbit.JPG|Patty Rabbit Bobby Bear.JPG|Bobby Bear Ovide.jpg|Ovide Saphron.jpg|Saphron Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Floppy.jpg|Floppy Rabbit Mimi.JPG|Mimi Rabbit NickandPamie.JPG|Nick and Pamie Penguin Mingle.JPG|Mingle Weather.JPG|Weather Mama Koala.jpg|Mommy Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Fanny Fox.JPG|Fanny Fox Danny Dog.JPG|Danny Dog Roxie Raccoon.JPG|Roxie Raccoon Rachel Rabbit.JPG|Rachel Rabbit Ricky Rabbit.JPG|Ricky Rabbit Miss Deer.JPG|Miss Deer SuzieSquirrel.JPG|Suzie Squirrel Freddy Fox.JPG|Freddy Fox Skippy Squirrel.JPG|Skippy Squirrel MikeyMole.JPG|Mikey Mole Betty Badger.JPG|Betty Badger Fird.JPG|Fird Bumblelion.jpg|Bumblelion Butterbear.jpg|Butterbear Eleroo5.jpg|Eleroo 985234-hoppopotamus large.jpg|Hoppopotamus 985244-moosel2 large.jpg|Moosel 2770932rhinokey3.jpg|Rhinokey Ablinky.jpg|Blinky Bill, Nutsy, and Flap Gumball.png|Gumball SportsCartoonHippo.JPG|Hippo (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonPig.JPG|Pig (Sports Cartoons) SportsCartoonDog.JPG|Dog (Sports Cartoons) Bonkers D . Bobcat.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat Buster Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Buster Bunny Babs Bunny ( tiny toons ).jpg|Babs Bunny Kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty Catdog-whatever-happened-to-956170 391 300.gif|Catdog Rocko.jpg|Rocko 200px-RML char Heffer Wolfe.jpg|Heffer Wolfe Gogo Dodo.jpg|Gogo Dodo Timothy-Mouse1.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse Dumbo ( Kingdom Hearts version ).png|Dumbo Cliprogerrabbit.gif|Roger Rabbit Derpy 6524.png|Derpy Hooves Daring_Do_ID_S4E04.png|Daring Do Flash_Sentry_ID_S4E11.png|Flash Sentry RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut Hamtaro 2.gif|Hamtaro Kimba the White Lion.jpg|Leo/Kimba Plucky Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Garfield ( jim davis ).jpg|Garfield Furrball.jpg|Furrball Jerry.jpg|Jerry Yakky Doodle by blue peregrine.jpg|Yakky Doodle Bambi.jpg|Bambi Thumper.jpeg|Thumper Scrooge Mcduck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck Villains Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.sf.jpg|Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Anacondrai Tribe.png|Anacondrai Tribe Transfer.jpg|Transfer Falcon_the_falcon.jpg|Falcon Milton.jpg|Milton Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif|Mojo Jojo Cysly.jpg|Cy Sly Wild Wolf.jpg|Wilde Wolf Kangaroo Bros.JPG|Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo SportsCartoonCat.JPG|Cat (Sports Cartoons) Kirby Cat.JPG|Kirby Cat WickedWizard.JPG|The Wicked Wizard Crocosaurus.jpg|Crocosaur Packbat.JPG|Packbat Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul GrandDukeofOwls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls Zirasmiles.jpg|Zira ShereKhan.png|Shere Khan Kaa.gif|Kaa Jenner2.jpg|Jenner Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice Buzzar.gif|Buzzar BusterSlydale.JPG|Buster Slydale Non-Animals Humans 300px-Kikic1024x768.jpg|Kiki Original Finn.png|Finn Matilda Wormwood.jpg|Matilda Wormwood Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter Sora.png|Sora Goku.jpg|Goku Vegeta-02.jpg|Vegeta Judge Doom.jpg|Judge Doom 679526-eddie large.jpg|Eddie Valiant Riku.jpg|Riku Kairi.jpg|Kairi Ronald Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Hermione.jpg|Hermione Granger Frodo Baggins.jpg|Frodo Baggins Jim Henson 390px-Fragglefive.jpg|Wembley, Red, Gobo, Mokey and Boober 316px-Elmo-elmo-elmo.jpg|Elmo 316px-Count Kneeling.png|Count von Count Snuffy.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus Oscar-can2.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Bert and Ernie.gif|Ernie and Bert 316px-CookieMonster-Sitting.jpg|Cookie Monster 300px-Grover.jpg|Grover 316px-ZoeFullFigure.png|Zoe 316px-Telly-Triangle.jpg|Telly Monster Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo Bunsen nd Beaker.jpg|Bunsen and Beaker Animal.gif|Animal Aliens Monsters Legendary Godzilla.png|Godzilla TokyoMosuImago.jpg|Mothra SokogekiGhido.jpg|King Ghidorah FinalAngira.jpg|Anguirus Kumonga1.jpg|Kumonga FinalKama.jpg|Kamacuras FinalGigan.jpg|Gigan All Monsters Attack - Minilla stares intently.png|Minilla SokogekiBara.jpg|Baragon King Kong.jpg|King Kong FinalManda.jpg|Manda FinalEbira.png|Ebirah GVMG2 - Rodan.jpg|Rodan Ickis.jpg|Ickis B.O.B..png|B.O.B. Ginormica.png|Ginormica Dr. Cockroach.jpg|Dr. Cockroach The Missing Link.png|The Missing Link Insectosaurus.png|Insectosaurus Randall.jpg|Randall Boggs Henry J Waternoose III.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose III Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington Pokemon Digimon Robots Optimus_Prime.jpg.jpg|Optimus Prime Megatron.png|Megatron Johnny5.jpg|Johnny 5 Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee 200px-Soundwave.png|Soundwave 410px-Starscreamg1.jpg|Starscream Skywarp.png|Skywarp Thundercracker.png|Thundercracker Iron_giant.jpg|Iron Giant 485px-Unicron.jpg|Unicron Mega Man.png|Mega Man Bass.PNG|Bass Beat.PNG|Beat RushCoil.jpg|Rush Eddie.PNG|Eddie Fix Its.png|Fix-Its Robocop.jpg|RoboCop Ed 209.jpg|ED-209 EVE ( WALL.E ).jpg|EVE WALL-E.jpg|WALL-E M-O ( WALL-E ).png|M-O Arcee.jpg|Arcee 300px-AniBulkheadPromoModel.jpg|Bulkhead Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Ratchet Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen Creatures Mario Mario bros 2.jpg|Mario Luigi ( Super Smash Bros Wii U version ).png|Luigi Peach 2.png|Princess Peach Bowser3.png|Bowser Goombella.jpg|Goombella Bombette-SPM.png|Bombette Kooper.jpg|Kooper Koops.jpg|Koops Lady_Bow_Artwork_-_The_Thousand-Year_Door.png|Lady Bow 250px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Tumble1.jpg|Tumble Kirby Kirby ( Super Smash Bros Wii U version ).png|Kirby Metaknight.jpg|Meta Knight King Dedede.png|King Dedede WaddleDee.jpg|Waddle Dee Magolor.png|Magolor Marx.jpg|Marx Toys Vivitrius.png|Vitruvius Emmett from ´´ The Lego Movie ´´.jpg|Emmet Brickowski Wyldstyle.jpg|Wyldstyle Toystory-woody.jpg|Woody Buzz3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Trivia/details * Like in Littlefoot's Adventures, The cartoon characters are still cartoons in both the cartoon and live-action worlds; and the live-action characters are still live-action in both the cartoon and live-action worlds. Category:Animals Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Gree443's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon and Live-action shows Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:2016 Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue